Drowned Dreams
by Lapis.Blue
Summary: (LoM) Elazul comes to Jayd, (the heroine) once again seeking her assistance. One-shot.


A/N: Thought it was about time I published something, even if the best I could do was this slightly pointless one-shot. This has nothing to do with the Jumi Quest 'Drowned Dreams' either. R&R if you want, though I'd appreciate it.

Another thing, to everyone who has already reviewed, (thanks!) I did intend this to just be a one-shot (think of it as a snapshot of a scene that could occur in the game), though I admit it does sort of read as if it belongs in a story. Unfortunately I am awful at writing long, novel-ish stories. Sorry, it's unlikely this will be continued.

* * *

**Drowned Dreams**

He came right to her doorstep, once again with the girl in tow.

"I need your help," he had said breathlessly, his blue eyes glowing against the dreary rain behind him. His hair was wet and falling in his eyes, and his soaked sand mantle clung to his slender frame. He tightly grasped his guardian's hand; she also soaked to the bone, her golden hair plastered to her back, and her wide eyes anxious and afraid.

Jayd had let them in without comment. How could she turn her back on him in this weather? Only after she had seated them in front of the roaring fireplace and served them both medicinal tea to warm them up did she speak. "What is it this time?" she said simply.

"It could be dangerous," he warned her. He always did. It was one of the first things he said every time he came to her. He was always warning her away, but desperately seeking her help anyway.

"When isn't it?" she responded. She folded her hands in her lap and examined them both. He, with his startlingly azure blue eyes and serious expression. She, with her eyes downcast, and staring vacantly at her tea as if not quite sure what to do with it. "Do you need a place to stay?"

This had happened often too. Sometimes both of them would come, but usually Elazul would leave Pearl here for safekeeping as he went off looking for… something. And often he would invite Jayd along with him.

Elazul snorted at her question, setting the drink down heavily on the table, causing some of the liquid to slosh out. "Don't be ridiculous. This is _serious_, Jayd,"

Jayd just raised an eyebrow, and silently handed a towel to him. Elazul had the grace to flush. He accepted it and began to mop up the table. He knew by now how picky Jayd was around her own house. "I want you to come with me. Not just to some nearby town." He leaned forward, as if his physical closeness could impart the importance of his message to her. "I want you to come with me to Geo," he told her.

His words gave Jayd pause, and she looked away from him for a moment, momentarily lost in her own thoughts. Their disjointed relationship had begun some months ago, beginning with a simple good deed. When she first met him he had been tearing his hair out, wrought with worry over his missing guardian, and asked, no, forced her to help find her. After that incident, he wouldn't leave her alone. It was as if he had decided he had found an ally in her, and so called upon her whenever he needed a companion.

At first, it had only been when that golden-haired princess of his went missing. But lately it had been to various towns, for vague reasons that he never really explained. He was 'looking for someone' or 'searching for a rare artefact'. He never told her what he was really questing after, but she never asked. She had a feeling he wouldn't give her a straight answer anyway. And besides, even if she'd never admit it to anyone, not even to herself, she somewhat enjoyed those moments with him. Why that was, she could not imagine. It was out of her way and a waste of time. But they had never been more than brief daytrips. Gato Grottoes. Polpota Bay. And now Geo, the distant capital of Fa'Diel. But that was hardly a day's walk from here. Maybe spending so much time with him would be a bad idea. It might lead to… complications. It might ruin the tentative friendship that they had.

"Jayd?" Elazul said her name with irritation, thinking that she was ignoring him. He brushed the wet hair out of his eyes. "Did you hear me?"

Jayd shifted uneasily. "Geo is many days journey from here, Elazul," she told him matter-of-factly. "You may be used to travelling all the time, but I am not. Moreover, you'd be leaving Pearl here. For weeks, maybe,"

Elazul's shoulders slumped slightly at her valid point about his companion, but not for long. "This place is safer than most," he said shortly. "And you've spelled it against any harm that might come. Besides, you've got those two apprentices of yours to keep an eye on things. As long as Pearl doesn't wander off, it'll be fine."

Jayd half-smiled at that. As long as Pearl doesn't wander off. How many times had Elazul come knocking at her door for that very reason?

"What do you think Pearl?" Jayd asked her reluctantly, trying to find some reason to refuse Elazul. "Do you want to be left by yourself, without Elazul, for Goddess knows how long?"

Pearl hesitated, then looked up at her knight uncertainly. Elazul took her hand. "I'll come back," he promised her ardently. "I'm doing this for both of us. I swear I'll come back."

Pearl still looked uncertain, but Elazul's fervent tone seemed to speak volumes. She nodded quietly.

Elazul looked back at Jayd.

She evaded his gaze, choosing to look at the flickering flames in her fireplace instead.

"Jayd?" this time her name was said with awkward concern. "Do you…" Elazul sat back from her, his voice hardening with realisation. "You don't have to come. You know I never make you come,"

Jayd laughed quietly. "Oh Elazul," she said in a muted tone. "You should know by now I can never say no to you,"

Elazul paused at this strange reply, and he glanced at her. Her pale green eyes were directed at the floor rather than at him, and her thick blonde hair, usually held in place by those exotic hair pipes, swished past her face, shielding her expression. She must have felt his gaze, because she looked up, a slight blush marring her pale cheeks.

"You and Pearl can stay here for the night," she told him, standing up and gathering their mugs. Pearl's was still full. "Dry your clothes over the fire, and ask the twins to fix you something to eat if you're hungry. We'll leave in the morning,"

Elazul's small noise of protest and surprise was cut off by her reproachful gaze. "We're not going anywhere in that weather." She gestured towards the window, which still held the gloomy view of grey clouds and steady rain. She left before he could argue, leaving swiftly for the kitchen.

The moment she was out of his sight, she dumped the mugs in the sink and sunk into a nearby chair. Goddess, what had she just agreed to? Why couldn't she just say no to him? What was it about him… about them, that always drew her back and compelled her to play the Good Samaritan time after time? She didn't owe them a thing… She frowned at the floor tile beneath her feet.

The thoughts strengthened her resolve. She walked determined, back into the room, ready to inform Elazul of her change of heart, but the sight that met her eyes stopped her abruptly.

"I'll be going away for a while," Elazul murmured into his guardian's ear. "You'll be safe here. I have faith in Jayd's abilities, and I know nothing will harm you in her house," He held her in a strangely touching manner, intimate and comforting; caressing her hair and touching her face.

Pearl whispered something back in reply, but Jayd couldn't catch her words.

"I'll come back for you Pearl," Elazul promised fervently again. "You know I could never leave you for long," He held her closer, an intimate motion that made Jayd flush with shame for witnessing it. Without a word, she slipped back out the door, as silent as a shadow, to give the couple some privacy.

Elazul just caught the view of Jayd's decisive footsteps padding out of the room. She must have seen them, and felt she was intruding. _I have to comfort her!_ He felt like calling after her. _She's my guardian! She depends on me!_

As if it would matter to Jayd. Compared to the years he had lived, he had known Jayd for a relatively short time, but he knew Jayd was strictly apathetic when it came to relationships with people. Not unlike himself. Didn't like to get too close to people, didn't like relying on others. She didn't really understand why he 'tolerated' Pearl at all, and sometimes he didn't quite know why either. But she was his guardian. They were bound to each other. His world consisted of just the two of them; Pearl and himself, and his only link to reality was Jayd.

Yes, he was very similar to Jayd. He also avoided relationships with people. Except for Pearl, and maybe, just maybe, Jayd…

Outside, the rain intensified, beating down hard on the roof and drowning out any other thoughts that may have came to mind.


End file.
